


Twins

by defeo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Psychological Horror, Twins, twins au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeo/pseuds/defeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo está morrendo. Em desespero, chama o filho Ben para que assuma os negócios de sua família. Rey, sendo sua futura esposa, viaja para o Canada ao seu lado, esperando não cruzar o caminho do irmão gêmeo e perverso de Ben, Kylo Solo. </p><p>Infelizmente para ela, o destino não está disposto a obedecer suas vontades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente estou postando está fic aqui! Ela é uma fic que estou desenvolvendo há meses, e agora, criei vergonha na cara para postá-la. É um suspense cheio de erotismo ao estilo Rey/Ben/Kylo. Espero que gostem.

**Nova York, 2014.**

Ben destrancou a porta de seu apartamento, entrando o mais rápido possível. Agradeceu internamente pelo aquecedor, pendurando o grande cassaco que usava. O cheiro maravilhoso fez com que seu estômago roncasse. Colocou a pasta sobre o sofá, caminhando em direção a cozinha. 

Lá estava ela. Rey, sua companheira e futura esposa. De costas, prestava atenção na frigideira, não percebendo a presença do homem. Admirando-a, Ben avançou alguns passos. A mulher era delicada, baixa e magra. Sorriu, sentindo a necessidade de tocá-la. Prosseguiu, pousando as mãos em sua cintura. Rey, que não esperava por aquilo, virou-se o mais rápido que pode, assustada. Relaxou no momento em que viu Ben, fazendo-a rir. Juntaram os lábios por alguns segundos. 

Ben era alto, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Os traços de sua face eram cumpridos, tinha o sorriso mais belo que Rey já virá em toda sua vida. Conheceram-se ainda jovens, e da antiga amizade, surgiu um grande amor. 

Juntos, conquistaram uma vida. Tinha um belo apartamento, e em breve, seriam marido e mulher. 

— Como foi o seu dia? — perguntou Rey, voltando a prestar atenção na frigideira. 

— Chato, entediante. — riu, tirando a gravata. — Por que eu fiz direito?

— Porque é um chato — brincou, desligando o fogão.

— Certo, posso ser chato, mas não entediante. — fez careta.

— Claro que não, grande garoto. — Rey caminhou ate ele. — Agora, vá se trocar. Estou te esperando para jantar.

...

Rey sentia o corpo queimar a cada toque de Ben, que com suas mãos grandes, explorava seu corpo sem pudor. Ele dominava a situação, dando chupões no fino pescoço de Rey, deixando-a sem ar. Ela levou as mãos até as largas costas de Ben, arranhando-o.

— Rey, amor — chamou a atenção dela, que estava desnorteada. — precisamos conversar.

— Agora? — descabelada, Rey riu da situação. 

— Sim. — acariciou a face dela. 

— Certo. — afastou-se do homem, ajeitando a camisola. 

— Meu pai ligou hoje. — começou, sentando sobre a cama de casal. — Ele não está bem de saúde.

— O que Han tem? — preocupada, Rey foi até o namorado, tocando seu ombro.

— Ele não quis me contar muito, mas, pediu para que eu passasse um mês com ele, no Canada. — suspirou. — Para ajudá-lo no escritório.

— Nossa, não esperava por isso. — confessou, fugindo de seu olhar. 

— Quero que venha comigo. — pediu, virando-se para a mais nova. — E como não está trabalhando, não terá desculpas como na última vez.

— Oh, Ben, mas e se me chamarem para alguma entrevista? — abaixou a cabeça. Rey havia perdido o emprego há alguns dias, o que a deixará desanimada.

— Será um único mês, amor! Aliás, você trabalhou dois anos sem ao menos pegar férias. — sorriu, beijando sua face. — Por favor, venha comigo.

— Ben, eu não sei... — suspirou. — Por que o seu irmão não pode cuidar dos negócios do Han? — perguntou.

— Ele é psiquiatra, não advogado como nós. — explicou. — E você sabe, eles não se dão bem.

— Ninguém se dá bem com Kylo, Ben — revirou os olhos. — ele é tão rude, desagradável.

— Esqueça Kylo, amor — pigarreou. — quero que venha por mim, por favor. Sabe que no dia em que Han morrer, eu assumirei tudo.

— Sei disso — suspirou. — ok, eu vou com você.

— Sabia que não me decepcionaria — sorriu, agarrando-a em seguida.

— O que posso fazer? Prometi que estaria com você pra sempre, não posso mudar de ideia. — sorriu, de baixo do homem.

— Rey Solo — disse, pousando os lábios aos de Rey.

...

Rey fez suas malas, prestando atenção para não esquecer nada. Não queria ir, mas não teve coragem de dizer a Ben. Han sempre fora ausente, Kylo era um psicopata e Leia tentava manter a paz. Rey os conhecia bem para querer distância. Era difícil de acreditar que Ben era uma boa pessoa, diferente dos outros. Considerava-se sortuda por tê-lo, e por isso não podia abandoná-lo naquele momento. 

Ao terminar, ajudou Ben, que parecia tenso. Toda vez que visitava o pai era a mesma coisa. Ficava tenso, tentando sempre ser o melhor filho que Han poderia ter. 

— Relaxa, amor — comentou Rey, afagando sua face.

— Estou bem. — sorriu, afastando-se.

— Vou fumar, já volto. — comunicou, saindo do quarto e indo até a varanda da casa.

A manhã fria e medonha fez com que Rey suspirasse, incomodada. Lembranças passadas a atingiram, levando-a para Kylo. Mesmo depois de anos, sentia-se arrepiada em ouvir seu nome. Irmão gêmeo de Ben, Kylo era um jovem quieto, arrogante e desequilibrado. Aos dez anos, fora internado em um hospital psiquiátrico, e ficou trancafiado por seis anos. Rey nunca soube o motivo, mas sabia que tinha a ver com seu comportamento agressivo. 

Rey era órfã, e fora adotada ainda muito jovem por Finn e Poe Dameron. Eles viviam em uma bela casa. Eram vizinhos dos Solos, assim, cruzando seus destinos.

Podia lembrar de Kylo, que sempre que possível, ofendia-a. Ou por ser órfã, ou por ter dois pais, ele sempre encontrava um motivo. Mas o pior aconteceu quando, em uma tarde fria, ele a empurrou dentro da piscina de sua casa. Rey não sabia nadar, e se não fosse por Han, provavelmente estaria morta.

Ele comunicou que fora um acidente, e todos acreditaram. Desde aquele dia Rey prometeu ficar o mais longe possível de Kylo, o que não fora difícil. Leia, Han e o filho foram para o Canada, enquanto Ben continuou os estudos em Manhattan. 

Rey tragou o cigarro, rezando para que Kylo não cruzasse seu caminho novamente.


	2. ✖️ .02 ✖️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os personagens não pertencem a mim, porém o enredo sim. Plágio é crime.

O suor escorria no canto de sua face, a tremedeira não a deixava. Tinha síndrome do pânico, e temia não sair viva do avião. Tateou até encontrar a grande mão de Ben, apertando-a. Teve dificuldade em respirar, fechando os olhos. A turbulência na decolagem fora o suficiente para Rey sentir o estômago revirar, o coração disparar. Sofria de síndrome do pânico desde o incidente na piscina, o que costumava constrangê-la. Ben tirou de sua jaqueta um calmante, o qual Rey engoliu sem água. Não tardou em sentir o corpo relaxar, a calma desconhecia habitar seu ser. Encostou a cabeça sobre o acento, sem pensamentos.

Ben observou a calmaria da namorada, aliviado com seu descanso. Sabia o quanto era difícil para ela enfrentar uma situação como está. Mas ela não o abandonaria, por mais que prezasse o conforto de sua simples vida em Nova York. Acariciou sua face, agradecendo internamente por sua companhia. Ela o fazia mais forte, melhor. Sorriu, observando Rey.

...

O avião pousou no Aeroporto Internacional de Vancouver, lentamente. Rey abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Ben a auxiliou, e assim, desembarcaram. Faminta, deixou que Ben cuidasse de suas bagagens enquanto comprava chocolate quente para ambos. "Virão nos buscar" comunicou Ben, aproximando-se e deixando as malas sobre a pequena mesa. Entregou um copo ao mesmo, aliviada por estar em terra firme.

— Estou nervoso. — confessou Ben, sentando. — Não pensei que ficaria emocionalmente abalado com a saúde de Han.

— Ele o ama, Ben — tocou a mão de Ben com os dedos, acariciando-o. 

— Ama? — riu, irônico.

— Claro que sim! Ele é apenas um homem muito sério. — deu de ombros.

— Han sempre deu mais atenção a Kylo. — abaixou a cabeça, ignorando o fato da verdade incomodá-lo.

— Os pais ficam em cima dos filhos mais inconsequentes — bebericou o achocolatado. — o que, de certo modo, afasta os filhos independentes. 

— No caso de Kylo, eles deram atenção por ser problemático. — riu.

— Han o ama, e confia em você. Se não fosse, nem se quer o chamaria para ajudá-lo com o escritório.

— Prometo voltarmos assim que possível. — sorriu triste.

— Ben...

— Sei que não se sente a vontade longe de casa, mas logo estaremos de volta.

Sentados um ao lado do outro, Rey esticou a face, tocando seus lábios aos dele. Eram carnudos e macios, e teve vontade de mordê-los. Apaixonados, o casal se perdeu em singelas caricias, até um homem ruivo aproximar-se, interrompendo-os.

— Hux! — exclamou Ben, levantando e esticando a mão em direção ao mesmo.

— Ben Solo, quanto tempo. — usava terno, luvas e um quepe. 

— Rey, este é Hux. Motorista e braço direito de Leia Organa Solo. — apresentou. 

— Prazer. — esticou a mão, cumprimentando-o delicadamente.

— Está será a sortuda? — brincou, fazendo-a corar.

— Sim, a futura Solo. — orgulhou-se.

— Certo. Leia e Han estão a espera de vocês.

— Ok, vamos — Hux ajudou Ben com as bagagens.

Seguiram até o estacionamento do aeroporto, e Rey não se surpreendeu com a limousine que os aguardava. A família Solo esbanjava seus bens, sempre extravagantes. Ben e Hux foram em direção ao porta mala, enquanto Rey ignorou-os, entrando e aconchegando-se. Não demorou para a limousine começar a movimentar-se, seguindo rapidamente. Ben fechou os olhos, enquanto Rey encostou a cabeça em seu colo. Eles descansaram por alguns minutos, aproveitando a música calma e baixa. 

Rey abriu os olhos, pegando o celular e mandando mensagem para Finn e Poe. "Chegamos bem, mais tarde ligo. Beijos." enviou. Era muito apegada aos pais, e sabia que um mês longe de ambos, seria difícil. O automóvel estacionou, fazendo com que a mulher sentasse. Sem pressa, saíram da limousine. A exuberante mansão a frente era imponente, mostrando o poder da família Solo. 

Hux e Ben conversavam enquanto caminhavam. Rey observava o grande jardim, que já fora mais agradável. Ultrapassaram a porta principal, todos juntos. Leia os esperava, elegante. O vestido longo branco tinha mangas longas, os cabelos curtos brilharam, preto como a noite. Mesmo com idade, não deixava de maquiar-se, e os acessórios eram de dar inveja. Aproximou-se de Ben, que deixou as malas ao chão. Abraçaram-se, sem trocar uma palavra. 

— Rey, querida! — foi até a mesma, abraçando-a. — Quanto tempo!

— Senhora Organa — sorriu, afastando-se. — a cada dia que passa, mais jovem fica!

— Você é muito gentil. — feliz, a mulher segurou sua mão. — Estou muito contente, assim como Han, por ter vindo.

— Também estou por visitá-los. — comentou. 

— Bom, Hux cuidará das bagagens, e vocês, vamos ao segundo andar. Han está a espera de vocês. 

Leia virou-se, subindo as escadas segurando a mão de Ben, e Rey acompanhou. Observou a mansão, admirando as mudanças desde a última visita. Não podia negar que era uma lugar agradável, porém, não pertencia a sua realidade. Ao atravessarem o grande corredor, entraram em uma das portas. Um quarto elegante, com detalhes em ouro, vivido. Sobre a cama, Han cochilava. Leia foi até o mesmo, acariciando sua face. O mesmo abriu os olhos, perdido. Segundos depois pode ver Ben, mas não teve reação. Han Solo estava magro, debilitado.

— Pai — aproximou-se Ben.

— Ben — tossiu. — você veio. — seus olhos encontraram Rey, e um belo sorriso brotou seus lábios. — E trouxe Rey. Fico muito feliz.

— Quanto tempo, Senhor Solo — respondeu-o, corando. Não gostava da atenção que Han dava exclusivamente para ela e Kylo, o que costumava deixar Ben desconfortável.

— Quando irão casar? — perguntou, enquanto Leia o auxiliava a se sentar sobre a cama.

— Próximo ano — Ben foi até o homem, que agarrou sua mão. — o Senhor parece muito doente.

— Infelizmente estou. — suspirou. 

— O que o Senhor tem? — perguntou Rey.

— Ainda não sabemos — confessou. — mas estou debilitado, fraco.

— Rey, poderia nos dar licença? — pediu Ben, com a voz aveludada.

Sabia que aquele era um momento em família, e não tardou em afastar-se. Leia, Han e Ben ficaram a sós, enquanto Rey caminhava em direção a escada. Hux apareceu, sorrindo.

— Está perdida? — perguntou, animado.

— Não — riu, sem graça. — eles estão tendo uma conversa em família.

— Certo. Aproveitarei e a mostrarei o quarto que ficarão. — seguiu pelo lado esquerdo, e Rey o acompanhou.

— Há muitos quartos nesta mansão — comentou. — acho que me perderei sempre.

— Logo a Senhorita acostumará. — riram. — O quarto fica no final do corredor.

— E onde fica o banheiro?

— Há cinco banheiros: o do primeiro andar, o que fica no lado oposto que estamos seguindo, e três suítes. 

— Diga que uma está em nosso quarto. 

— Sim. Uma no quarto de hospedes, outro no de Leia, e o último no quarto de Kylo. — engoliu em seco ao ouvir o nome. 

— E-ele mora aqui? — perguntou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

— Sim. Chegamos. — pararam em frente a uma porta aberta. 

Hux deu espaço para que Rey entrasse. Os olhos da mulher pousaram em cada canto. Paredes na cor vinho, teto branco. King size, TV de plasma. Encantou-se, mas não conseguiu esconder o fato de estar abalada. Fora uma grande surpresa saber que Kylo e ela morariam sobre o mesmo teto por um mês. Pleo que Rey sabia, Kylo morava só.

— Não gostou? — Hux encarou-a, totalmente confuso ao ver as expressões de Rey.

— É lindo — engoliu em seco. — tudo está perfeito! Obrigada.

— A Senhorita não está com fome? Quer algo?

— Confesso que estou faminta — sorriu, indo até o homem. 

— Vamos até a cozinha. Logo o janta será servida.

...

O jantar fora repleto de conversa e boa comida. Han foi até a mesa, o que alegrou a todos. Rey arriscou beber algumas taças de vinho, acompanhando Ben. O momento em família a confortou, e não estava tão incomodada como antes. O tempo passou, e o relógio marcava meia noite. A mansão estava entre o breu, todos dormiam. Rey abriu os olhos, sentando sobre a cama. Estava um pouco zonza, e prometeu que nunca mais beberia. Sentiu frio, e assim, percebeu a ausência de Ben. Levantou-se, prestes a matar sua cede e encontrá-lo. Não podia negar que o álcool a esquentá-rá, e queria aproveitar o momento em cima de seu futuro noivo. 

Atravessou o corredor, encontrando a escadaria. Desceu cautelosa. A luz da cozinha estava acessa, o que atraiu-a. Pode vê-lo de costa. Ben bebia um copo de leite, encarando a janela. O pijama era ousado naquele frio, expondo suas pernas longas e braços fortes. Aproximou-se, tocando suas costas.

— Estava te procurando. — soou sonolenta. — Não fuja de mim! — abraçou-o por trás, tocando seu peitoral e alisando-o. — Temos assuntos inacabáveis.

Não a respondeu. Rey, sonolenta e alterada pelo álcool, continuou suas carias, descendo as mãos. Mas, antes de alcançar seu membro, ele a parou.

— O que foi, Ben? — perguntou.

— Kylo. — corrigiu-a, virando em sua direção. Ela não acreditou, mas sentiu as pernas tremerem. Ele também aparava a barba, o cabelo estava no cumprimento do de Ben. Rey não o via desde a adolescência, e não quis acreditar.

— Que brincadeira sem graça. — revirou os olhos, engolindo em seco. 

— Não sabia que viria com Ben. — sério, encarou seus olhos intimamente. 

Rey não conseguiu respondê-lo uma vez que seu olhar o denunciará. Não sabia se por vergonha ou por medo. O tempo havia passado, e Kylo conseguia impor desconforto a mesma. 

— Desculpe, eu... — fora sua resposta antes de correr. Subiu as escadas, indo até o quarto.

Ben dormia tranquilamente sobre a cama. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos, o que indicava que havia tomado banho recentemente. Trancou a porta, indo até o mesmo e deitando ao seu lado. Seu coração batia violentamente, o corpo tremia. Ele não usava barba, ou tinha o cabelo diferente o de Ben. Poderiam passar pela mesma pessoa, se não fosse o olhar e tom de voz de Kylo, sempre sombrio. Vê-lo a lembrou do passado. "Confie em mim, Rey." disse a mesma, atraindo-a para a piscina. Arrepiou-se, fechando os olhos com força. Ela o temia, e só de lembrar ter confundido com Ben e tocado-o intimamente, sentia vontade de gritar. Ela teria outro ataque, e pressentia isso. A noite seria longa para Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi amores! Pois é, mais um capítulo. Logo farei uma capa para a fanfic e postarei para vocês darem uma olhada, e um fanvideo AU também. Não prestei para criar um enredo no universo Star Wars, mas espero que estejam interessadas pelo enredo que criei para esta história AU. Comentem o que acharam, deem seus "kudus" (soou mau, certo?) e vejo vocês em breve. 
> 
> Obs: O que acham que vai acontecer? O que esperam da fic e dos personagens? Já digo que antemão que é um suspense, e não um romance. (Esperem muito drama, tramas, brigas, secçu, e etc.) Mil beijos :)


	3. 3

O cheiro de perfume masculino invadiu as narinas de Rey, que abriu os olhos. Estranhamente exausta e ainda zonza, sentou-se a cama. O relógio marcava dez da manhã, e Ben já havia saído. Levantou-se, indo até o banheiro e cuidando da higiene pessoal. Lembrou-se da noite passada, e corou. Eles eram muito semelhantes, e Rey deveria ter mais cautela. Vestiu-se, pegando um grande casaco preto e pondo-o. Ajeitou a cama, saindo do quarto em seguida. Trilhou pelo extenso corredor, descendo as escadas em seguida.

Leia estava na cozinha, conversando com Hux. Aproximou-se, sentindo-se deslocada. 

— Bom dia. — pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Leia.

— Bom dia, Rey! Venha, tome um copo de café. — sorriu. 

— Minha cabeça está explodindo. — comentou, sentando-se a mesa. 

— Não deveria beber — a voz grossa invadiu seus ouvidos, arrepiando-a. Kylo apareceu em seu campo de visão, indo em direção a Leia e beijando-a. Estava todo de branco, cor na qual Rey não associava ao mesmo. — Bom dia. — sentou-se. — Rey, seja bem vinda. É uma surpresa vê-la.

— Imaginei que não haviam se visto ontem — comentou Leia. — Kylo chegou muito tarde.

— Estava resolvendo uns problemas. — ignorou Rey, dando atenção a mãe.

A mulher não podia negar que estava incomodada com Kylo. Encarou-o discreta, tomando o café em silêncio enquanto ambos conversavam.

— Como está, Rey? — a pergunta de Kylo a fez voltar para a realidade. — Nunca mais tive notícias suas. Até pensei que, você e Ben não estavam mais juntos. — não fora sarcástico, mas sim, indiferente, frio.

— Estou bem. — pigarreou. — Me formei em psicologia há alguns anos, mas infelizmente perdi o emprego recentemente. 

— Psicologia? — riu, surpreso. 

— Kylo, não seja indelicado! — advertiu Leia.

— Parece que nossas profissões não combinam conosco. — comentou, incomodada. 

— Bom, e o que mais? — ignorou sua grosseria.

— Rey e Ben irão se casar em breve. — Leia respondeu por Rey. Animada, encarou o filho. — Está na hora de casar também, Kylo!

— Não tenho tempo para isso — riu, abaixando a cabeça.

— Onde está Ben? — Rey perguntou a Leia.

— Foi a empresa de Han a pedido do mesmo. 

— Certo. — suspirou. — Obrigada pela companhia. 

— Tem planos para hoje? — perguntou a mais velha.

— Irei caminhar agora.

— Podemos fazer compras mais tarde, o que acha? — sorriu.

— Eu adoraria.

...

Os fones de ouvido tinham o som estrondoso, o que não incomodava Rey. Caminhava em volta da grande mansão. O cabelo estava preso, e as roupas eram um tanto pesadas. O frio era rigoroso, mas a mulher odiava a ideia de ficar trancada em um quarto, sem nada para fazer.

Chegando ao fundo, observou o grande jardim. Mais a frente, deparou-se com uma piscina. Era enorme, o que a fez engolir em seco. Aproximou-se até conseguir enxergar o próprio reflexo. "Vamos, Rey! Está muito velha para ter medo!" pensou, tentando parar com a tremedeira que dominava seu corpo. Enquanto observava-a, pode notar que algo estava atrás dela. Era maior, e encarou-a pelo reflexo. Virou-se, sentindo o coração disparar. Kylo continuou observando a piscina.

— Não queria assustá-la. — sua voz fora pausada. 

— Difícil não assusta quando estou entre uma piscina e você. — comentou instintivamente, afastando-se.

— Ainda acha que eu tentei te afogar? — virou-se em direção a ela, sarcástico.

Rey não o respondeu.

— Por isso está tremendo agora? — perguntou, dando dois passos a frente. — Rey, você tem medo de mim? Por isso me evitou durante anos? 

— Você tentou contra a minha vida, acho que isso é motivo suficiente para querer distância! — cruzou os braços, engolindo em seco.

Kylo não a respondeu.

— Vocês estão ai! — a voz de Ben chamou a atenção dos dois.

— Ben. — Kylo foi até o irmão que estava de terno, e Rey tentou encontrar . — Rey e eu estávamos conversando.

— Fico contente que estejam se dando bem. — sorriu, indo até Rey e abraçando-a. — Mais tarde vou levar Rey para almoçar fora. Caso não esteja ocupado e queira...

— Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. — suspirou Kylo. — Obrigado pelo convite. Adeus. — despediu-se, encarando os olhos de Rey uma ultima vez.

Rey esperou Kylo afastar-se, assim, virando na direção do namorado. 

— O que foi? — perguntou, tentando juntar os lábios aos dela.

— O que foi? Você sabe que não gosto de Kylo! — tensa, levou a mão até a face.

— Vocês estavam conversando... — suspirou. — sabe que te amo, assim como amo meu irmão! Sei que você acredita que no passado ele...

— Pare, por favor. — advertiu. Ela sabia que assim como todos, Ben não acreditava nela.

...

Sentada a poltrona confortável ao lado da cama de Han, ambos riam dos comentários maldosos do mais velho sobre situações diversas. Rey gostava da companhia de Han, eram muito parecidos e compartilhavam os mesmo gostos. Ele tossiu algumas vezes, preocupando a mesma.

— Han?

— Estou bem, querida. — sorriu, debilitado. 

— Odeio vê-lo assim. — lamentou, abaixando a cabeça.

— Infelizmente, a juventude dá lugar a idade avançada, e dela, não podemos escapar. — riu, humorado. — Rey, preciso pedir a você uma coisa.

— Peça.

— Havia prometido a Ben que vocês deveriam ficar pelo menos um mês aqui no Canada, mas eu menti. 

— Mentiu? — franziu a testa, confusa.

— Não diga nada a Ben ainda, Rey, mas eu estou morrendo de câncer. — tossiu. — Não viverei muito, e Ben assumirá o meu negócio. — a mesma não teve reação as palavras de Han.

— Mas... não entendo... — sentiu os olhos arderem. — Han...

— Tudo bem, querida — sorriu. — temos mais alguns meses juntos. Mas preciso que me prometa que, ficará ao lado dele. Sei que tem uma vida em Nova York, mas Ben precisa estar aqui, cuidando do império que vocês herdaram.

— Han, você precisa contar a Ben...

— Não, agora não é o momento — suspirou. — nem Kylo sabe. Por favor, prometa-me que não abandonará Ben.

— Eu prometo.

Ela o abraçou delicadamente, esfregando a palma da mão em suas costas quente. Han, tão emocionado quanto, fechou os olhos, sentindo-se confortável nos braços de Rey. Ela a via como uma filha. Rey o encantou desde os poucos anos idade, e ele agradecia internamente por ter o prazer de sua presença. 

— Fiquei sabendo que perdeu o emprego recentemente. — comentou Han, afastando-se.

— Infelizmente. — enxugou as lágrimas.

— Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Kylo a ajudará com isso.

— Kylo? — prendeu a respiração.

— Sim — fechou os olhos. — ele é dono de um pequeno manicômio, e tenho certeza que, sendo psicóloga, pode encaixá-la. 

— Não vamos pensar nisso agora, certo? — desconversou. — Lembra daquele natal em que Leia derrubou vinho em Ben? — foçou um sorriso, escondendo de Han o nervosismo em falar sobre Kylo.


	4. 4

**Semanas depois.**

Rey tragava o cigarro tranquilamente, esperando Ben em frente ao grande prédio. "Solo advocacia." era enorme, e referencia nacional. De fato, o maior escritório criminal de todo o Canada. O frio corroía sua alma, e o casaco grosso, toca e todo aquele pano não ajudava. Jogou o bituca ao chão, puxando as luvas do bolso e vestindo-as. Não demorou para vê-lo, sublime. Seus olhos escuros vieram em sua direção, encantando-a. De terno e casaco escuro, Ben aproximou-se de Rey, puxando-a para um abraço apertado e caloroso. Beijaram-se, e a mulher arrepiou com a ternura do mesmo. Entrelaçaram os dedos, caminhando pelas ruas frias.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou curiosa ao mesmo.

— Logo saberá. — riu, umedecendo os lábios.

Adentraram no grande carro preto, e não tardou para que Ben pisasse no acelerador. Rey deixou com que a música amenizasse sua ansiedade, fechando os olhos. O aquecedor aquietou seu interior, e Rey estava feliz pela primeira vez em semanas. Ben, sempre muito ocupado, doava seu tempo para a empresa de Han Solo, enquanto Rey perambulava pela enorme mansão, perdida. Leia a fazia companhia quando não estava fora, o que era de certo modo raro. Han Solo estava cada dia mais fraco, e Rey não o incomodava. O tédio a corroía, e estava na hora de fazer algo. 

O carro estacionou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Curiosa, Rey encarou Ben por alguns instantes. O restaurante a sua frente era magnifico, distante da realidade que vivia. Mas estava vazio.

— Vamos jantar em um restaurante fechado? — perguntou rindo.

— Está fechado para todos, menos para nós. — acariciou o rosto da noiva, corando-a. — Vamos?

Saíram juntos, caminhando em direção a porta do restaurante. Ben a empurrou, e ambos entraram. As velas estavam por toda parte, haviam garçons os esperando diante de uma bela mesa. As flores faziam parte do cenário, e Rey não pode descrever o que sentia. Ele puxou uma das cadeiras para que a mulher sentasse. 

— Traga de seu melhor vinho. — pediu Ben a um dos homens, sentando-se a frente de Rey. — O que achou?

— Lindo — respondeu, apreensiva. — quer dizer, estupendo.

— Há muitos anos, Han pediu Leia em casamento nesse restaurante. — puxou a mão de Rey, beijando-a delicadamente.

— Que romântico! — sorriu, corando. — Tal pai, tal filho.

— Espero que goste desta noite. 

— Mas, Ben... você já me pediu em casamento. — riu, sem graça.

— Eu sei — suspirou, encarando-a. Seus olhos eram dois poços de ternura. — mas queria que aceitasse novamente minha mão.

— Como assim? — confusa, Rey observou o garçom servindo-lhes vinho.

— Rey, quer ser minha esposa? — tirou de seu casaco um magnifica anel, cravado em diamante. Era muito mais extravagante do que o primeiro. — O mais rápido possível!

— Ben, claro que sim... — riu nervosa, ainda não entendendo. — Aceitaria um milhão de vezes!

— Rey! — exclamou contente, puxando sua mão novamente e beijando-a. — Vamos recomeçar nossa vida aqui, meu amor!

— Recomeçar? — engoliu em seco. — Quer dizer, nos mudarmos de vez para cá?

— Sim, meu amor! 

— Sei que vai assumir os negócios de Han, mas e os meus pais? Amigos? — mordeu o lábio inferior, puxando a mão. — Não é uma decisão que se tome assim, do dia para noite.

— Rey, sei que no começo será difícil, mas garanto que tudo ficará bem. Poderá viajar sempre para ver seus pais, ou melhor, podemos convencê-los a vir. Dinheiro não será o problema.

— Ben, calma.

— O que foi, Rey? Não quer ficar comigo? — seus olhos eram apreensivos, deixando Rey desconcertada.

— Eu te amo, Ben, mas temos que decidir juntos. — suspirou. — Entendo que esse é o desejo de seu pai, mas, e a nossa vida em Nova York? Tudo que conquistamos? Nossos amigos? 

— Nós sempre soubemos que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, eu deveria voltar para casa. — Ben não escondeu sua tristeza.

— Ben...

— Não, desculpe — interrompeu-a. — não deveria ter escolhido nosso futuro sem a sua opinião. Por favor, Rey, me perdoe.

— Não, meu amor — sentindo-se culpada, Rey chamou a atenção de seu noivo. — entendo o seu lado, me perdoe você.

— Vamos decidir juntos, certo? Pensar, e escolher o que é melhor para ambos.

...

Observou Ben, que dormia tranquilamente entre lenções. Diferente dele, Rey não conseguiu prender os olhos, nem mesmo depois de transarem por horas. A preocupação com a atual situação a incomodava. "Você prometeu a Han Solo que ficaria." pensou, nervosa. Sim, era verdade, mas apenas naquele momento. Nunca fora o desejo de Rey permanecer naquele país. Odiava o fato de ficar longe de seus pais, de seus amigos e vida. Levantou-se, vestindo o grosso roupão rosa e saindo do quarto. Desceu as escadas, indo até o bar da sala. Queria espairecer, pensar no assunto delicado.

Era horrível, e até egoísta de sua parte, mas Rey não se sentia a vontade. Ligou a lareira, serviu-se com um copo de uísque e ficou observando o fogo queimar, perdida. Todos dormiam, e pelo grande tamanho da mansão, não podiam ouvir o choro de Rey, que vinha de sua alma. Esfregou os olhos, exausta.

— Noite difícil? — ouviu a voz de Ben, mas ao virar-se, observou Kylo parado em frente a entrada da sala. O cabelo estava uma bagunça, as roupas escurar amassadas.

— Quase todas são. — ignorou-o, voltando a observar a lareira.

— Ando sem sono. — disse, sabendo que a mesma não se importava com suas palavras. — Como hoje. Cheguei de uma festa, e mesmo assim, minha mente não quer descansar.

— Algo costuma atormentá-lo? — irônica, virou a cabeça em direção ao mesmo, que não se moveu.

— No caso desta noite, a fome. — aproximou-se de Rey, ficando de pé a seu lado.

— Você sabe onde fica a cozinha. — bebericou o copo de uísque, sem paciência.

— Muito, muito rude — comentou, encarando-a. — pensei que fosse, no minimo, educada. Certo. — virou-se, caminhando para a saída da sala.

— Kylo, espere! — levantou-se. — Desculpe, quer dizer — respirou fundo. — não quis descontar em você. — o homem parou, virando em sua direção. Estava sério, como de costume. 

— Tudo bem.

— Se quiser, posso fazer algo para comer. — tentou ser educada, esquecer do passado com Kylo. Talvez, ele estivesse mudado...

— Não será preciso. — coçou a cabeça. — Vou sair novamente.

— Certo.

— Quer vir? — perguntou, sem emoção.

...

A moto de Kylo era veloz, e o coração de Rey paralisou com a adrenalina. Não deveria aceitar, mas, talvez, passando um pouco de seu tempo com o irmão gêmeo do noivo, poderia acabar com o desentendimento entre ambos. Eles pararam em uma rua movimentada, e Rey mal conseguiu sair da moto. Tirou o capacete, ajeitando a touca. Ele começou a se afastar, caminhando em direção a uma lanchonete velha. Seguindo-o, Rey resmungava sozinha pela tola escolha. Adentrando, foram até o balcão. Kylo pediu um lanche americano, junto de refrigerante. Rey preferiu um copo de suco, e nada mais.

— Esse lugar não combina com você — comentou, esfregando as mãos. — é tão...

— Pobre? — completou.

— Talvez — riu, virando a face para Kylo. Ele havia deixado a barba crescer.

— É a minha lanchonete favorita. — comentou, encarando uma garçonete. — Perto das melhores boates do local.

— Gostei daqui — confessou. — lembra uma lanchonete que ia com Ben há alguns anos.

— Sinto falta de Nova York — suspirou, encarando-a finalmente. — onde crescemos.

— Também sinto.

— Quer conversar sobre essa noite? — perguntou, observando Rey.

— Está falando sobre ter me encontrado chorando na sala?

— Pode ser.

— Não sou um de seus pacientes, Kylo. — revirou os olhos.

— Sei que não. — o sorriso em seu lábio era imperceptível. — Então, sobre o que falaremos?

— Não sei — deu de ombros. — você me convidou.

— E você aceitou. — sorriu para a garçonete que trouxe seu pedido, piscando em seguida.

— Não o conheço muito bem, Kylo. Não faço ideia qual tipo de assunto poderia puxar com você. — sentindo-se incomodada pela cantada de Kylo na moça, pegou o copo de suco, bebericando-o.

— Que tal botarmos os pingos nos is?

— Como assim? — encarou-o, confusa.

— Voltaremos no dia em que, acidentalmente, empurrei-a na piscina. — mordeu o lanche, sujando-se.

— Oh, céus — revirou os olhos. — eu o desculpei por isso...

— E se eu disser, que realmente, empurrei-a? — limpou a boca, virando a cabeça em direção a jovem.

Rey sentiu a garganta secar naquele instante.

— E-eu diria que... tentou contra minha vida e... — engoliu em seco, incomodada com o olhar de Kylo. 

— Realmente, fui um monstro. — virou a face. — O que fiz fora grotesco, não merecia aquilo.

— E por que fez?

— Tive inveja da maneira em que Han a tratava. Ele sempre a amou.

— Não acredito que, depois de anos, está confessando que realmente, tentou me matar naquela tarde. — enfezada, fechou a cara. — Você tem noção do transtorno? De que eu poderia ter morrido?

— Mas não a deixaria morrer, nunca — ofendido, encarou-a arduamente. — empurrei-a, pois queria salvá-la! Se Han visse, talvez, tudo mudaria entre nós!

Rey não respondeu. Seu motivo era bizarro.

— Esperei você afundar, mas quando percebi, Ben havia se jogado dentro da piscina. Ele a salvou, e eu não tive outra explicação além de mentir.

— Você sempre foi perturbado! — exclamou. 

— Pronto, agora sabe. — voltou a devora o lanche, tranquilo.

— E se eu tivesse morrido naquele dia? 

Ela não esperava pela atitude de Kylo, que agarrou seu braço, apertando-o.

— Nunca deixaria você morrer, está me ouvindo? — o olhar dele cruzou o dela, e Rey mal pode piscar. — Foi uma atitude infantil, mal pensada, mas não a deixaria morrer! Nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse. 

— Solte o meu braço! — exigiu, irritada. — Eu quero ir embora!

— Não vou a lugar algum! — o tom da vez de Kylo era assustador, e a reação de Rey fora puxar o braço e caminhar em passos rápidos para fora da lanchonete.

Chamaria um táxi e voltaria para onde jamais deveria ter saído. Afastou-se, indo em direção ao escuro. Um grupo de homens caminhavam em sua direção, e no momento que a notaram, pararam-na.

— Está sozinha, princesa? — um deles perguntou, assustando-a.

Não respondeu, apenas tentou avançar. A mão grosseira de um dos homens puxou seu braço, impedindo-a.

— Me solte! — exclamou, nervosa e tremula.

— Calma, amor, vamos conversar. Nunca a vi por aqui...

Antes de terminar, Rey ouviu um dos homens exclamar de dor, e ao virar a face, pode ver Kylo. Ele havia socado dois dos desgraçados.

— Solte ela agora. — exigiu para o que sobrará.

— Ela é sua gata, Kylo — riu, sem noção.

— Sim — pegou o braço de Rey, puxando-a para ele. — e não quero vê-los nunca mais perto de Rey, entenderam?

— Calma, amigão — rindo de nervosismo, o homem deu alguns passos para trás. — vamos, rapazes.

Os três saíram o mais rápido que puderam, deixando Rey e Kylo sozinhos no meio da rua escura. Ela, um pouco tremula, encarou-o.

— O-obrigada. — agradeceu, engolindo em seco.

— Vamos embora. — puxou-a pela mão, caminhando em direção a moto estacionada. — E nunca mais faça isso. Da próxima, não a ajudarei.

— Eu estava... quer dizer, estou furiosa com você! — exclamou, tentando puxar o braço.

— Acabou, Rey! — parou, praticamente gritando. — Eu confessei, expliquei os motivos que na época, para uma criança abandonada, fora a melhor saída. Me desculpe pela imbecilidade, mas não posso voltar ao tempo! Agora, vai parar de cu doce?

— Grosso! — sem conseguir se controlar, Rey deu um tapa na face de Kylo, com força o suficiente para virar sua face.

Arregalou os olhos, arrependendo-se em seguida. Kylo virou a face em sua direção, dando um passo a frente. Assustada, recuou, até não poder mais. Uma parede a impedia de continuar. Ele, ainda avançando, estava a frente de Rey, encurralando-a. Seu olhar frio fez com que Rey esperasse o pior. Fechou os olhos com força.

— Não sou Ben, Rey — sentiu o halito dele perto de suas narinas, e temeu abrir os olhos. — nunca mais faça isso, entendeu?

— Ou o quê? — perguntou, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente.

— Nem queria saber. — perto demais, Kylo encarou os lábios de Rey, sério. 

— Você é desprezível! — engoliu em seco, encarando os lábios de Kylo, que lembrava-a os de Ben.

— Vamos embora agora, Rey — ignorou-a, afastando-se. — está muito tarde para mulheres como você ficar na rua. — parou, virando e encarando-a de longe. — A não ser que, queria ser pega pelo lobo mal.


End file.
